Amy
Amy is a Seer who has long believed she was crazy due to her ability to see Demons in their true form. She is played by Cara Theobold. Appearance Amy is somewhere in her twenties, with blond hair and blue eyes. She's often seen as the cute, innocent one. She wears t-shirts under spaghetti strapped dresses and wears a gold necklace that says Amy in cursive. Personality Amy is a nice person and is fiercely loyal to her friends. Throughout the Series A Very Trippy Horse: Amy is first seen in a clown mask, tying her best friend and Roommate, Suzanne, up for an exorcism. Then it flashes back to three days earlier as she's discussing her medications with her doctor. She's told that her hallucinations shouldn't return. Later that night, Amy is in a nightclub with Jake and Suzanne. She is chatting with Jake as Raquel brushes past her. This is their first interaction. Powers and Abilities Seer: Amy has the ability to see a demon who has taken over the body of a human. Visions: As she sleeps, she is able to see glimpses of the future but often misreads the situation. Sometimes this ability causes her to wet the bed, Episode Appearances Season 1 * A Very Trippy Horse * A Pine Fresh Scent * Shave the Cat * Penguin or Cow? * Downward Facing Dog * Beaver with a Chainsaw Relationships Raquel: They became friends in the beginning of the series. They are bonded by their past expirences and present abilities. The two have a lot in common, because lots of people believed them to be crazy in the past. They developed a strong relationship and although they sometimes fight, they always look out for each other in the end. Amy was willing to give up her life to save Raquel. Jake: He is close friends with Amy, and although he has unrequited love, he doesn't let that stop their friendship. He is the one friend in the group with his own car, so he acts as the driver for most of their adventures. When Amy told Jake the truth about what was going on, he had a hard time processing it but quickly believed her and joined in on their journey even though he wasn't a seer. In Beaver with a Chainsaw, Amy kissed Jake after a successful exorcism. Suzanne: They were best friends. Amy tried to save Suzanne twice but failed in doing so both times, but Suzanne never held a grudge. Even when Suzanne came back from the dead, Amy was willing to d anything to save her friend, including sacrificing herself as a meal. When Suzanne died the second time, Amy wasn't herself. She was mad with grief and paranoia. Tyler: They are seeing each other. From the first day they met, Raquel gave Amy her blessing to shag her brother. Tyler had been interested in Amy the first time Raquel brought her over. They began a sexual relationship in Penguin or Cow?. Harry: At first, Amy had no trust for Harry because she had seen him in one of her visions, and he seemed to be attacking Raquel. Because of her loyalty to Raquel and the fear she had of losing another friend, she held Harry at gun point. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Seers